


i got this searing love which burns without cue

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the simplest thing that sets Remus' pulse racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got this searing love which burns without cue

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/243562.html) @ livejournal.

Sometimes it's the simplest thing that sets Remus' pulse racing. Like the way Sirius' elbow touches his as he lifts his coffee cup to his lips, staring at the lens of Lily's old Muggle camera, completely aware of the fact that his thigh is pressed against Remus', and Remus can't stop laughing. He pretends Peter's joke is the funniest thing in the world and hopes no-one notices the blush creeping across the bridge of his nose. Sirius knows Remus can't take it when he leaves the top buttons of his shirt undone, exposing that shadowed hollow between his collarbones, the spot he love to kiss almost more than Sirius' lips. And that's exactly why he's worn his shirt that way for the past three nights.

Sitting there beside him, breathing him in, knowing that Sirius belongs to all of them — Remus, Peter, James, Lily — in that moment but is only his when they're pressed together beneath the threadbare sheets of Remus' bed, it's almost too much. He laughs and feels dizzy and James asks what he's smoked and why hasn't he shared, but it's not that. It's the unnervingly intense love he has for the stupid thoughtless amazing git, a cannibalistic love that makes Remus want to devour him whole: body and soul and mind. But that's irrational and Remus is meant to be the sensible one, or so everyone assumes from his easy smile and polite manner of speech. So Remus sips his tea, brushes his foot against the back of Sirius' calf, steals a chip off Lily's plate, and pretends that he's not foolishly twitterpated with Sirius.

(Even though he is.)


End file.
